


Relaxing Weekend Getaway

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> avoiding my responsibilities like
> 
> title from nails for breakfast by panic

When he was a teenager, he remembered his male friends speaking in confused whispers as they watched a couple girls paint each others nails. They didn't know how girls could be bothered to put makeup on everyday, and how they managed to enjoy applying a coloured liquid which a strong chemical scent to their nails.

At the time, Tyler looked at them and thought about how pretty they were, how beautiful the nail polish and lipstick looked, the wings of their eyeliner. When his friends asked him what he thought, he nodded, saying he couldn't understand it.

He felt like he'd come a long way, sitting close to Josh, concentrating as hard as he could on Josh's nails. He was still relatively new to it- nowhere near as good as Debby and Jenna were, managing to talk and laugh whilst they did it and still end up doing it better than him- but he did manage it well enough.

He had to resist painting every nail a different colour, sometimes. Every colour looked so pretty, and their was something so _satisfying_  about making someone's- anyone's- nails look beautiful, and he could never decide which one suited Josh best. Eventually, he ended up painting them the same colour as whatever Josh's hair was, adding little decorations, like a glittery overcoat or tiny little stars or diamonds.

Of the polishes they had managed to hoard between the two of them, his favourite had to be the one glittery one, which looked like the universe when he put it on over a dark blue.

He had been too concentrated on painting Josh's nails to notice the colour of the drying polish on his own fingers, but he smiled when he saw it. Deep red, the one which lasted for ages. It would go perfectly with the new lipstick Josh had bought for him.

He finished painting the last finger on Josh's hand- hot pink, because they didn't have a pink to match Josh's hair yet- and screwed the top back on the little bottle of polish.

"Thank you," he said. By now, he knew that Josh genuinely enjoyed this as much as him, but he was still thankful that Josh had agreed to do this in the first place. He knew that there were plenty of people who would've straight up laughed at him in the face if he had suggested they paint their nails together.

Josh smiled at him, a slightly less wide and crinkle-eyed smile than usual, softer and a little bit more serious. "No problem, Ty. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. kudos and comments would be cool.


End file.
